The invention relates to a method for manufacturing at least one part of an engine component.
In the field of engines, it is common to use composite components (composite technologies) for manufacturing of engine components. Here, fiber-reinforced composite materials are used in different configurations and for different engine components in order to obtain the desired material characteristics through the combination of different materials. Here, a composite component (composite laminate) from which an engine component is made consists of at least two layers of different materials that are connected to each other in a firmly bonded, cured and/or form-fit manner. What is further known in engine components is to provide these multi-layer composite component with at least one fire-retardant or fireproof layer to obtain a predefined fire resistance or fire retardance. Then, it is for example possible to define a sealed off area with the corresponding engine component in order to avoid or at least keep within limits a fire spreading inside the engine.
In particular in the field of construction, it is further known from fire prevention to use intumescent and often porous construction materials that swell or foam under the effect of heat, thus considerably increasing in volume in the event of fire. For example, the intumescent material serves for forming an incinerating insulation layer that inhibits the oxygen supply, and therefore the spreading of a flame. Further, a sealing of a critical area can also be achieved through the expanding intumescent material, so that a flame cannot spread further inside it. Composite components with at least one layer of an intumescent porous material are known from AU 2006-235991 A1 or EP 0 949 313 B1, for example.
So far, the use of intumescent material in the engine area is not common. Consequently, at this point in time there are at best rudimentary considerations of manufacturing engine components with at least one layer containing intumescent material in a manner that is as compact, easy and simple as possible.